Somebody to Love
by Veronika Wulphe
Summary: Leah feels outcast by the Pack and enlists the help of an unlikely source to find somebody to love. However when love finally finds her,  extenuating circumstances leave her to make a choice that could potentially end her life.
1. Somebody to Love: Conception

"I never chose to be like this. Sure, every girl dreams of being seen as an equal in the eyes of her guy friends and not just the next "I'd tap that," but I never dreamed of this happening. I need to leave but it's my duty to be loyal to the pack. What's a girl to do?" Leah wrote in her diary. All her life she had wanted to be accepted by the guys of La Push but this was something completely different. This was beyond acceptance; there was a bond loyalty and an intrusion of privacy. Being the "Woman of the Pack" wasn't all it was cracked up to be. All the guys were either taken or had imprinted, even Seth; which left Leah to her own thoughts and emotions that, when in wolf form, were met with "you'll find someone" or "worrying is girly stuff and not meant for a rugged warrior."

"Well maybe I'm not cut out to be a rugged warrior," Leah continued, "I just need to get away for a little while. That way I can find myself, or someone or whatever. I need me time. But how can I go without the guys knowing and my parents going berserk?" Leah paused and thought, "I'll figure something out. Goodnight Diary."

The next day, Leah joined Emily in cooking for the boys, who had left Leah to take care of some business in the northern part of the area. Being unusually quiet, Emily immediately became suspicious.

"What's wrong Leah? You don't seem yourself today." Emily spoke, brushing flour from the side of Leah's face.

"I don't know what to do Emily. I'm just sick and tired of being left alone all the time. All the guys have imprinted and are working towards that, Sam has you, and I'm well…here."

"Don't worry Leah, you'll find…" Emily stopped mid sentence when met with a distinct 'don't go there' glare from Leah. "Well it's true."

"Emily, I'm beginning to wonder if I can even imprint. I'm the first, and so far the only female wolf known to the tribe and none of the elders can give me a definite answer as to if I can or not. It's almost come to the point of being completely ridiculous."

"What you need is a vacation. Get away from here for a little while to truly find your womanhood."

"But where? And how do I do that without my parents completely loosing it?"

Emily wiped her chicken covered hands off on a dish towel and placed them on Leah's shoulders and turned her so she could look her dead in the eye.

"Leah, you're 21 years old. I would not be your best friend if I didn't tell you that no matter what your parents say, you are an adult and can do as you please. So go on vacation."

Later that night, Leah did some research as to finding other Indian tribes across North America to see if any of them had the same transformation abilities as the Quileutes. After searching she found three probable options: Wappo in California, Zuni in Utah, and Adai in Louisiana. After brainstorming how to ask each tribe if she could pay them a visit, she was completely stumped. How could you just write a letter asking elders of another tribe if you, a stranger, could interrupt their lives in order to find yourself?

"There's only one person I know of that could help me word this in a way that they won't just turn me away," Leah thought to herself before letting out a long sigh, "Rosalie."


	2. Somebody to Love: Take Me Away

After a restless night of trying to figure out a way to get Rosalie to help her, Leah was at a loss for ideas. She couldn't just go over there, that would be rude; and she couldn't ask Jacob because he would ask questions. Until it hit her.

"Charlie! I could go to Charlie's and ask if I could call from there so Bella would for sure answer the phone." Leah thought to herself while putting her shoes on. Only to come to another obstacle in the kitchen.

"Where are you going Leah?" Sue asked while standing over the sink washing potatoes for lunch.

"I need to go to Charlie's and ask to call Bella from his phone."

"But we have a phone here."

"I know. But if I call from Charlie's then Bella will for sure answer the phone instead of Edward or Jacob."

"Why would it matter if Edward or Jacob answered the phone?"

"Its girl stuff Mom. I don't want Edward or Jacob asking too many questions and make me feel awkward. Especially Jacob. He's the king of it."

"Why don't you go over there instead?"

"Because Mom, if I went over there straight out, I could be intruding and you raised me better than that."

With an approving nod, Leah made her way to Charlie's house and caught him right before he left for work.

"Good morning Leah. What brings you around here?" Charlie asked from the open door of his police cruiser.

"Good Morning Charlie. Could I call Bella from your phone real quick? I want to make sure she picks up the phone and not Edward or Jacob."

Skeptical at first, Charlie nods his head, but on the condition that she locks the door when she leaves. Agreeing, Leah enters the house and dials Bella and Edward's number.

"Hello?" Bella asks answering the phone.

"Bella, its Leah. Would it be alright if I come over, I need your help with something that's pretty important."

"Sure Leah. You could have just came over. Edward and Renesmee went out on a hunt an hour or so ago and won't get back until late."

"Is Jacob there?"

"He was, but the guys wanted to go cliff diving and stuff today. I'm surprised you're not with them."

"I've not been up to chilling with the guys lately. I'll be over in a few minutes."

"I'll be waiting on you."

After hanging up the phone and locking the door behind her as she had promised Charlie, Leah decided it would be in her best interest to walk in her human form as opposed to her wolf form in order to keep her thoughts to herself. After ten minutes, she arrived at the home of Edward and Bella Cullen. Before she could knock on the door, Bella was standing in the doorway, and greeted Leah with a hug.

"Come in Leah. What is it that you need help with?"

Leah began to tell Bella about the conversation she had with Emily and the feelings she has been having lately about her loneliness and whether or not she could imprint, about her research of other tribes that have the possibility of transfiguration, and about the letter she had to write but needed help with.

"Wow Leah. I would love to help you, but I just **do not** have a way with words. How can I help?"

"I know that Rosalie has an unmatched way with words. But I know she does not think highly of wolves and I didn't think she would be willing to help me if I outright asked her. Do you think you could mediate?"

Before Bella could answer her question, here was another knock at the door. When Bella answered it, there stood Alice and a very unhappy Rosalie.

"Hello Alice, Rosalie. How are you today?"

"Ready to help in any way I can." Alice piped as she seemed to float across the floor to sit beside Leah on the couch.

"Violated." Rosalie answered with a disgusted look on her face.

Closing the door behind Rosalie, Bella waved her to have a sit in the chair adjacent to Leah.

"Why violated?" Bella finally asked.

"One: I have no idea why I'm here. And two: you forgot to let the dog out."

Leah hung her head knowing that from Rosalie's remark there would be no way Rosalie would ever help her and that she might as well go home.

"Now Rose, Leah has something very important and noble to ask of you and I expect you to hear her out." Alice sternly, but graciously addressed Rosalie.

"Well, what is it Leah?"

Feeling a bit stupid, Leah modestly looked to Bella for help, who immediately understood and began to retell what Leah had told her. Rolling her eyes multiple times, Rosalie did not see where she played into the whole scheme of things.

"What does any of that have to do with me?"

"Tell her Leah." Alice gently prodded.

"You see Rosalie, I have no idea how to elegantly word a letter that would not raise suspicion amongst the elders of the tribes so they would allow me to visit. However, upon thinking about it, you were the first person that came to my mind that I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt would be the best person to ask for help."

"But I don't like you." Rosalie murmured without missing a beat.

"I know that. But I was always taught when you have a problem, you ask the best for help; so I did."

"The best you say?"

"The absolute best."

"Well," Rosalie began as she straightened her posture and reshaped her hair, "on any other occasion I would not think twice about telling you no. However, I am the best, and will always be the best. So, through your flattery, I will help."

"Thank you so much Rosalie! I would hug you, but I don't want to push my luck."

"Good dog. Now, fetch me a piece of paper and let's get to work."

After hours of work, three finished letters were finally produced and ready to be mailed. They read as follows:

Dear fellow Tribesmen,

I, Leah Clearwater of the Quileute Tribe, wish to sojourn to fellow tribes

of the United States of America in order to discover spiritual brethren

of the Quileute through legends. Please send a correspondence if this is

permissible by the elders of your tribe.

Thank You,

Leah Clearwater

After many thanks and kinder words, on Rosalie's part, Leah was set with all three letters signed, sealed and, after a very speedy ride from Alice, delivered. Now, all that was left was the wait.


End file.
